Its all fun and games till Santa checks the naughty list
by Romanogers95
Summary: A Romanogers Christmas fanfic with the avengers. Lots of fluff and Steve is actually kinky. I do not own any of the characters all right go to Marvel. (One-Shot)


**Romanogers Christmas one-shot with so much fluff, you will literally die from the fluffiness.**

 **Plus, Steve is secretly kinky. ;)**

"Are you pushing?"

"Yes, I'm Pushing!"

"Doesn't feel like you are!"

"Well I am!"

It was just days until Christmas day in the Avengers tower, and Nat and Steve were left with the task of getting a tree and they were 'attempting' to put it up.

"Steve this tree hasn't moved an inch in the last 10 minutes!" Natasha complained.

Except Natasha and Steve were not built to pull a 20ft Christmas tree into the largest room into the tower.

"You'd think lugging it up 16 flights of stairs would be the hardest part." Steve sighed.

"well pepper's going to go mad at the trail of branches leading up here." Natasha laughed.

Steve chuckled.

"It would be nice if we had a god of thunder right around now." Natasha said.

"Or a hulk." Steve suggested.

They both thought for a second.

"Maybe not." They both said in unison

Natasha giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Steve asked puzzled.

"Just that, you punched Hitler in the face over two dozen times, got frozen for seventy years and survived plus, you didn't die when you were close to death in about twenty missions; yet the famous Captain America cannot put up a Christmas tree." Natasha giggled.

"Want a bet?" He smirked.

"Oh please, wow me." Natasha replied, smiling.

"No, that's for the bedroom sweetheart." Steve smirked which was met with a death glare.

With one last push from Steve. The Christmas tree was finally up. It had a couple hundred branches missing, but it was up.

"Well done captain rogers." Natasha clapped as she started opening boxes full of baubles, lights and Christmas themes ornaments.

As the pair put them on the tree, the other avengers came in to admire the 20ft tree.

"Well if it isn't our favourite power couple." Clint smiled walking in with Tony. Both of which late, as usual.

"Zip it Clint." Natasha complained talking a star out of the box.

"How are we getting this on the top?" Natasha asked holding it up.

"The same way you get on top of me." Steve smirked winning another death glare from his girlfriend just meters away.

Clint and Tony laughed as they found their seats joining, Thor, Bruce, Rhody, Jane, laura, the kids and Pepper.

"I'll give you a boost." Steve smiled getting up on the couch before picking Natasha up and lifting her onto his shoulders.

She soon found her balance and stood up on his shoulders reaching for the top of the tree with the star in her hand.

"UGH, I can get it in the hole!" Natasha complained.

"That's what he said." Tony muttered.

"There's children in here!" Laura yelled.

Natasha stick her middle finger up at Tony.

"Still Children in here!" Laura yelled again.

After Natasha apologized, Tony then proceeded to be surprised when a bauble was thrown at his head from 19ft in the air.

"Ouch!" Tony yelled.

"Sorry my hand slipped." Natasha smirked, finally getting the star on the tree and climbing down.

Steve chuckled as he caught Natasha in his arms, giving her a passionate kiss before putting her down.

"Okay, before Romeo and Juliet over there get into a full make-out session, we will do our Christmas game." Tony cheered.

"Christmas game?" Pepper asked. "Better not be too inappropriate Tony." She continued.

"No, it's not! It's just Secret Santa!" Tony defended.

"Okay but I swear if anyone gets be a Katniss outfit for the third time, I'm going to be pissed!" Clint ranted.

Tony passed round a hat with all their names on.

"Okay, you all have till tomorrow evening to find something for your secret Santa!" Tony cheered.

A groan echoed among them.

*The next evening *

"Whoever got me a Merida princess outfit, will not make it through tonight!" Clint screamed making everyone else laugh.

Presents were shared and mince pies were eaten before the avengers headed to their rooms to get a long-awaited rest.

*Nat and Steve's floor*

"I've got you something." Natasha smiled

"Nat, I thought we said we weren't doing presents this year." Steve frowned.

"Trust me, you're going to want to see this." Natasha smiled handing Steve a small pink and Blue box.

Steve opened the box and pulled away the tissue paper to reveal a positive pregnancy test.

"Are you serious?!" Steve screamed excitedly.

Natasha nodded happily.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Steve grinned.

Natasha kissed him and he kissed back.

"This is the best thing ever." Steve cheered.

"What me being pregnant?" Natasha smirked.

"No, the fact that I have never loved you more than I do right now." Steve smiled kissing her.

"I love you too." She replied.

 **Once again have an amazing Christmas everyone!**


End file.
